She is my Everything
by tintin021
Summary: Everything seems normal to Natsuki. Her life revolves around her family, friends, study and her one and only best friend.. But what if she wake up and suddenly she didn't feel normal anymore? why is that? why does she feel she is not normal anymore? well... it's because she falls in love. Normal to fall in love, but not if it is her best friend.. and a girl at that matter.
1. Chapter 1

She is my everything….

**Hey this is my first fan fiction story.**

**Well, I guess you've read this kind of story…**

**In 4k+ stories about mai hime and mai otome I guess there's one or two-story that is same as mine…**

**Anyway, English is not my first language so please bear with me…**

**And to tell you the truth.. some parts of this story is based on my true love story… **

**Tnx for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

Natsuki is one of the "normal" girls out there.

When you say "normal" it means that she is "doing what is standard"

Until one day, she woke up feeling different…

She falls in love..

She should be happy about it, right?

Falling in love is a normal thing in this world..

Maybe… it is really normal…

But what if…

She falls in love with her best friend….

Complicated right?

And what more it makes complicated is she falls in love

WITH A GIRL…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1B

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated it. So ahmm just for you to know guys, I am telling you the story about me and my bestfriend. Me as Natsuki and she as Shizuru. Let's see how our story begins. :) Ah…. I remember that day….when it all starts…

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."-Unknown…_

**Lets begin**_…_

"Since everyone from this class attended the opening ceremony, let's talk about it"

I gulp nervously as those eyes gaze at me.

"How about Ms. Healthy there at the back. Mind tell us what your opinions about the programs we have in school" still those eyes staring at me as if she's trying to see my soul.

Yeah! I am healthy. In fact I am FAT. I didn't take what she said as insult. Telling the fact, yeah she was just telling the fact.

I slowly stand up from my arm chair. Almost everyone is looking at me with interest. Their necks are titled upward when I stand up.

"I- I think Ms. Maria that the programs are cool and I'm looking forward to it."

"Can you tell me about those programs you are looking for?" I think this old hag ehem I mean I think Ms. Maria just want to see if I really listen to the ceremony.

"I am looking forward to science fair next month and the competition for English month two month from now. I want to join for poster making contest for the said fair"

She nodded and I just happen to see some glint in her eyes.

"I am looking forward to your drawing since I am the one who facilitate that competition" she motions me to take a seat.

She started the class with mentioning if we can introduce ourselves in front of the class. A loud heartbeat ringing in my ears. Here we go again...

When my turn comes, all those eyes are again on me.

"G-g-good M-morning, I'm Kuga Natsuki..."

Since everyone still looking at me, my eyes stare at the floor. I guess the floor suddenly turns interesting to me.

"Tell us Ms. Kuga what do you want to be someday?" Ms. Maria ask.

I swallow my saliva (ew) and look bact again to my classmates.

"I-I er I mean am..."

"It's ok Ms. Kuga go one we are interested with your dreams" I don't know if what I want to do to Ms. Maria. Should I strangle her to death or stab her using toothpick. Hahaha! I guess I like the last one.

"I want to be a doctor someday Ms. Maria"

"Oh really that's nice. And what specific field you want to take?"

" I want to be a surgeon. But i didn't decide if which field.

"Very well said. I hope Ms. Kuga here will reach her dreams. I am here to guide you but you must study hard. Thank you for sharing your dreams to us." Then I took my seat and another student takes her turn.

"Ara, I believe it's my turn" my seat mate said. She stand up and I smell her perfume. Smells heavenly. I think its lavender.

I also notice that her voice is sweet and pleasant to hear. Kyoto-ben? Maybe. She has a chestnut hair with crimson eyes. Nice toned body. I guess her height is 5'6 or 5'7.

I didn't notice that she is standing in front now. "Good morning everyone, my name is Shizuru Fujino" everyone starts murmuring. I also feel shock. Why not? A certain Fujino is one of my classmates. The multi-billionaire heiress. I notice a big hearts from my classmates' eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Fujino. I will handle you as an ordinary student like everybody here eventhough your family own this school. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Ms. Maria. I'm not hear to treat differently. I'm here to learn" her smile never faltered even facing the old hag... Er I mean Ms. Maria.

"Okay that's good. Now back to the introduction thing. I want to know if there's something you are dreaming about even we know that almost everything is in your hands."

Everyone is listening as if Shizuru.. I mean Ms. Fujino-san was going to tell a very interesting love story. Well... I guess everyone wants to know if a certain heiress was dreaming of something beyond what she have now.

"I think I don't have everything I have... so your term is right Ms. Maria. I ALMOST have everything but not all. I am dreaming too become a doctor just like Ms. Kuga there" her crimson eyes turn to me and I shivered. Grr the a/c must be turn colder or maybe It starts for winter season. Nah, its still spring.

"And what might be your reason?"

"I want to ... Hmmm...call it being Martyr... But I want to help less fortunate people. I believe health is important to our life. If someone can't afford to go to hospital I am willing to go for medical missions in remote areas." My heart swell with pride for this girl but I don't know why...

"Such a good dream Ms. Fujino. An heiress with a big heart" Ms. Maria motion Shizuru to go back to her seat.

She takes her seat nest to me and I smell again her enticing perfume. What's the brand? Or it her natural scent? Gah! What I am thinking. I notice her I eyes still on me. She smiled but I notice that her smile is something different. Something that I don't know.. I feel it is somewhat.. Fake? I don't know.

"Hello, Natsuki-chan. We are seatmates" duh? Obviously we are I said to myself. I am trying to hide my blush with something harsh. I don't know. Something is wrong with me.

"Yeah" I said in monotone voice.

"Please take care of me" she said with a bow. Ow my Shizuru Fujino is bowing in front of me. Some of my classmates are looking on us. Some eyes gazing with hatred. Some with amusement. As if I care. Tsk tsk!

I just nod. I can't think of reply.

"Can I be your friend?"

I suddenly look in her eyes. The first one who wanted to be my friend. No one wants to be my friend... I feel a sudden warm inside my heart.

"Are you sure?" finally I found my voice to reply.

"Why not? After all you seem great. We have the same dreams. That's a good start" she took her seat but still leaning on my side waiting for my reply.

"Having the same dreams doesn't mean we have to be friends" I said. I didn't mean something bad. I just want to know what is going to be her reaction.

"Y-you don't want to be my friend?" I saw her eyes turn something red brown. Color that is dull and without life.

"N-no I mean -" Here goes for your reaction you're wanting of.

"y-you don't want?" I saw some tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I suddenly feel panic.

"Oh please no, don't cry. I want to be your friend. You are nice and yeah we have the same dreams. Oh please pretty please no crying" to my shock I hold her hand and grasp it tenderly.

"You want to?" she asked.

"Yeah I am"

"Sure?"

"Yes I am definitely sure Fujino-san"

"Call Me Shizuru"

"Ha?"

" I said I want you to call me Shizuru"

Wow she's not crying anymore. Finally…

I don't know but I feel deep in my heart that I don't want to see her cry… not now or ever.

"Then call me Natsuki. Not Natsuki-san, Na-chan or Natsuki-chan, clear?" I said. I didn't notice the big smile I have while saying that.

"Nat-su-ki it is then" she said. I feel I have piloerection (1).

"g-great." then I reach for my blue handkerchief and gave it to her

"Here please wipe your tears. No more crying okay?"

She then looks at me with warmness. I don't know why.

"Thank you" she accepted the hankies.

"I'll wash it before I return it to you again." she said. She put the handkerchief inside her bag after she's done wiping her tears. Honestly she is that easy to cry?

"do everything you want with that" it's just a simple piece of cloth. There's nothing important to that.

"Thanks again"

"Welcome"

Then she took my hand and shook it.

"Friends?..." I heard she said..

"Friends" I said

The introduction is still going on while we are talking. After the introduction ended, Ms. Maria continues with her speech.

"Class, everyone has a right to dream. Because dreams make us move forward and look for something in the future. I want you to have those dreams but you have to help yourselves. No one can help you aside from yourself. No rich and poor when it comes to dreaming remember that. Now for the lecture proper let's begin our topic about Cells"

I believe Shizuru will reach her dreams and I believe mine as well. GRRR! Yes mine too! Fight! Hell yeah!

The class starts and I listened with gusto. How can't I? The topic is one of my favorite, Science. Both me and Shizuru smile to one another then we jotted notes.

The day end and Shizuru's ride is here.

"Happy that I have you Natsuki"

"What do you mean?" having me? What was that?

"Happy for having you as my friend" she said. Ah… friend… yeah.

"I am happy too Shizuru" I saw a faint blush on her.

"I got to go now Natsuki. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, take care. See you soon" then we go on our separate way.

I actually go straight home; I am not the type of person who goes to the mall after class unlike my schoolmates. My mom Saeko greeted me and asks me how my day is.

"Everybody is cool Ma. They are very competitive when it comes to grades that is what I observe through them" well how can I say they are not competitive; my God I belong to A section. All of the students there are smart.

"That's great honey. Now go upstairs and change clothes. We're going to have dinner after 20 minutes.

"Okay Ma." then I go upstairs straight to my room.

Well only two of us are living here in this house. My father works at somewhere outside the country. I don't know where. Maybe in US again or perhaps in Middle East this time..he rarely comes home. I guess once a year or twice. We are not close since I practically didn't grow up within his care. Always me and my mother. But I am contented. My mother is my world. She became my father and my mother. Sometimes I just wish my father never return. Why? Haha you think I am a bad child? Well I have my reasons why I hated him. But I'm not going to tell. No...

I seat to my bed and then lay down next. I snuggled my pillow and inhale its scent. I sigh when I thought about whats happening in my life. I don't have friend.. Just my mother and Duran. That's what all I got. Oh I forgot I have a friend now. Shizuru...

I smiled with that thought. Who would believe a Fujino wants to be my friend. I think some would not.

By the way Duran is my dog, his breed is Siberian Husky. I fell in love with the dog the first time I saw him at the petshop. I remember that time that I almost beg Mother just to buy him.

I stand up and using my fingers I whistle to call Duran. I heard loud thud down stairs. Then a grey and white dog jump onto me.

"Hey, Duran that tickles!" as duran lick my right cheek.

"Behave now Duran please" the dog stop from wiggling his tail and seat.

"Wow good boy. Later I'll buy some treat for you" the dog bark as if understand what I said. After changing clothes, we both go downstairs. I take my seat while my mom is preparing food for Duran since our food is already on the table.

"Any friends now?" she asked while we are eating.

"Hmm yeah I have" I said enthusiastically.

"Wow that's a good start Natsuki. Can you bring your new friend here and invite her for dinner?"

"Ma, I have no old friend. She's my only friend, remember? And I don't know if I can invite her here... I mean... She's a Fujino... I don't know if she eats what we eat..."

"A Fujino eh?" she ask. It seems it's not bothering her if my friend belongs to a powerful clan here in Japan. It's something more I see it in her eyes.

"Yes Ma."

"Well the invitation still stands. Just ask her. I think the Fujinos are not some snob rich people who hate to eat normal food.

"I'll try Ma."

The dinner ends with some talks about my first day of school.

"Natsuki" mom called

"Yes"

"Money is not everything okay?"

"Yes mother, I believe in that too"

"So please don't belittle yourself. I'm sure Fujino-san sees something in you that are the reason why she want to be your friend."

"I hope so Mom. Well it's too soon to think about our friendship. It is still young. Along the way we will know each other more. Who knows if it turn deep or just passing."

"Then we will see" after washing dishes. I go up to my room and finish doing my homework.

"I hope that she turns to be a true friend to me….

**The friendship begins. I remember that day when I met her…. She's sitting beside me. We both introduced ourselves in front of class and she really asked me to be her friend. I really like her perfume but I have no guts to ask what its brand. Until now she uses it. (Sigh) Those old times that I am asking her to spray her perfume then I lean on her shoulder like some of a dog sniffing her scent. Contented…. I didn't know that I have some symptoms… I didn't know that everything will turn deeper.**

**Enough of reminiscing. Thank you for reading this story. Wait for the updates…**

**Tintin **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime and I am not planning to.

Chapter 2

The next day.

I saw Shizuru standing in front of the campus gate. It seems that she's waiting someone. Shizuru didn't know that she gained attention from our school mates. Who would not stop just to see a beautiful girl like Fujino. Certainly no one.

I walk straight through the gate when someone called me.

"Natsuki!"

When I turned around, it was Shizuru who called me.

My heart suddenly beat faster than its normal pace.

Seriously, do I have a heart problem now? I'd better asked Mama if she knows about this.

"S-shizuru"

"Ara, Natsuki didn't notice that I called her for a couple of times. I think she doesn't want to see me. Ikezu!" then she covered her face as if she's about to cry.

"N-no Shizuru. I am just thinking about something that's why I didn't notice you. Please don't cry. I am sorry" I took her hand and didn't mind the sudden electricity I felt. All I care about is to stop Shizuru from crying..

"Natsuki, thinks of someone that's why she didn't notice me"

_Oh yeah Shizuru I am thinking of you._

"No, it's not someone. It's about the contest I am going join to. So pretty please stop crying…"

Then she removed her hand that covers her face. And it doesn't look like she cried. Meanie!

"Then can Natsuki promise me that she will accompany me in school and will wait for me here if ever she comes first?"

And who could say No to those pleading crimson eyes… definitely not me again..

"S-sure, I promise"

"Good, because I want Natsuki to always be by my side. We are now friends.

_Yes my crimson eyed princess, I am you friend now_..

A couple of weeks later

Shizuru and I always go inside the campus together.

We became closer than before and we became best of friends. I know now if she is upset about some things. I know if she is annoyed, if she's playful, if she's mad and when she's faking her smile. All of her fans were enticed with her smile, but they don't know that she is faking it. I am hurt when she smiles to me like that, that's why I asked her to show me her real smile and put down her mask. I guess I shock her that time.

We've gained friends too. We met Mai during our home economics subject. She is the best when it comes to cooking. Sometimes I don't know .. But it seems that Shizuru is kinda annoyed when I and Mai were together. So definitely, Shizuru was not that close with Mai.

I remember we have misunderstanding because of Mai..

"You are always with Mai. You love her food. I guess you don't need me anymore!" she said while crying.

"Hey Shizuru you were wrong. We are friends of Mai. And yeas I love her food but I also like the one you cook. So please stop crying. I need you. You are my only best are important to me"

"Really? I am important to you?" Shizuru asked. Sometimes she acts like a child.

"yes, definitely. More important than Mai and Mayonnaise or combination of the two"

And with that, Shizuru happily return my hug.

We also met Haruka and yukino. They are our classmates. Shizuru always tell me that wherever Haruka was, there's always Yukino behind. And she's right. Haruka and Yukino are best of friends. But sometimes I see that it is more than that.

Haruka is the ultimate rival of Shizuru when it comes to grades. Well, Shizuru didn't consider Haruka as rival but really Haruka is hooked in competing with Shizuru. I sometimes laugh when Haruka calls Shizuru as bubuzuke. If I have Mayo addiction, Shizuru is addicted with her teas.

We also met the duos who love news and rumors. Chie and Aoi. If you want to know something, call those two and you will have your answer in express.

So you see, I gained a lot of friends…

But only one really is important to me, and that is Shizuru.

After a couple of months

Shizuru now is busy with her job as first year representative in our student council. Aside from that, she is a club president for about three clubs. A first year as a club president. Not only one club but three? Only Shizuru can do that.

I understand that she is busy. But Shizuru still finding time for us to go outside and have fun.

The school year ends and shizuru is number one in our class. And because of that, she gained more fans. Pretty, graceful, smart and athletic like her, who wouldn't admire her?

During summer time, I introduce Shizuru to my mother. And they get along really well. They sometimes partnered to tease me. Really Shizuru likes my blood to go in my head. I could die with too much blushing.

"Saeko-mama, I am wondering why Natsuki likes mayonnaise" shizuru asked mama.

"And I am wondering too Shizuru why you like teas. I think you have to go in rehabilitation center for you addiction with teas."

"Saeko-mama, Natsuki is teasing me!"

And of course, my mother will reprimand me. I am your daughter. Duh?

"Haha! Aw natsuki-puppy looks like she was kicked on her butt" she said while laughing.

"Hmp! I sometimes wonder who is your daughter here Mama"

"Oh no, my Nat-chan is mad. Do you want extra Mayo on your ramen?"

And that's what all it takes to forget why I am mad.

"To answer your question Shi-chan she gets it from her father. Her father puts mayonnaise in his food like Natsuki's doing right now." And they both took glance on me. I am currently putting mayo in my ramen. What the? Mayonnaise is one of the delicious food in the world.

"And sometimes Natsuki forgets that Mayonnaise is not a food but a condiment. Really Natsuki I am going to puke because of your appetite with mayo. Ew!" shizuru said.

"Hmp, and May I remind you Shizuru that tea is not water. I am wondering why you are drinking iced tea during basketball game instead of energy drink. Duh? Tea is a downer of nervous system.

"But it energizes me Natsuki. Unlike you who eats her bento with mayonnaise. It's not healthy too. I can imagine now that your blood vessels were clogged with fats.'

"Okay girls stop fighting. Let's eat." And by that, both girls stop teasing each other.

Start of our second year.

All of my classmates are busy with our opening ceremony. As usual, Shizuru is busier than us.

Start of our lass, our teacher introduced some new transferee student to us.

"Class, we have two transferred students here. Please introduce yourself.

"Hi I am Reito Kanzaki. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Said the man with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, I am Nao Yuuki. Nice to meet you too." Said the girl with a bright red hair.

"Since they are new here, I expect that as their classmates all of you will guide them here, understand?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Okay take you seats at the back beside Kuga there"

And they took their seats. And when I took a glance on Shizuru, she's blushing. AND I can't stop on frowning when I saw that the Kanzaki guy is talking to Shizuru.

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name is Nao, and yours?" the red hair asked.

"Natsuki" I said nonchalantly. My eyes are still with that Kanzaki and Shizuru.

"Nice meeting you Natsuki" Nao said and she winks at me. I can't help but blush too.

Natsuki didn't know that Shizuru is also looking at them. Boring holes on Nao's head. Her eyes were dark and dangerous. Not caring on Kanzaki's continuous talking. All she cared about now is her Natsuki.

**So this chapter is short. Sorry for the late update. I got hooked up with different problems. I will try to update once a week. Thanks for reading! Please review. **


End file.
